It's Hurt
by yesunggyu
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain itu sangat menyakitkan. Lebih sakit daripada ia hanya tidak mencintaimu. Membalikkan hatinya pun sangat sulit. Seorang Uchiha memang sulit.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, TYPO, EYD NGAWUR**

…

**Author gaje banget, yang Thief Series aja belum kelar. Hehehe sori to de mori. Mood author masih ngambek soal terhapus-secara-tidak-etisnya file author #alasan. Pokoknya tiba-tiba dapat ide langsung bikin. Sudah, jangan banyak cincong, silahkan diRnR yo!**

…**..**

"si… si… siapa kau?"

Mataku beradu dengan mata kanan orang itu. Kanan? Ya, ia mengenakan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya terkecuali mata kanannya itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa berkutik. Aku benar-benar harus menenangkan diri. Meskipun dalam keadaan mati kutu begini, seorang ANBU harus bisa tenang dan mencari celah. Aku membentuk jutsu dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas secara perlahan.

"de… dengar… kalau kau sedikit saja menggerakkan kunai itu, bukan… bukan hanya aku yang mati… kau juga mati…" ujarku terbata-bata. Kunai yang sekarang bertengger dengan eloknya dileherku membuatku sulit berbicara. Tapi jika ia membunuhku, aku sudah siap dengan jutsu yang akan membunuhnya.

"…."

Kami terdiam. 5 menit yang menegangkan. Aku merasa keringat mengalir dengan derasnya dalam bajuku. Orang ini, apa yang ia pikirkan? Baru saja 15 menit tadi ia memberikan tawaran padaku untuk membantunya membunuh seseorang-atau menghabisi satu kota?-, ia sudah berniat membunuhku. Aku rasa ia tidak mengatakan jika akan membunuhku.

"heh…"

Aku mendengar suara kecilnya. Ia lalu menarik kunainya dan segera duduk dihadapanku. Aku menarik kakiku dan hanya bisa duduk terdiam sambil memegang leherku yang berharga. Apa-apaan dia? Aku melihatnya menaruh kembali kunai dikantong belakangnya. Hem, aku harus berhati-hati, entah apa lagi benda yang ada disana.

"kau cukup pintar…" ujarnya.

"terima kasih…" jawabku. Itu pujian kan? "siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya, 18 menit yang lalu, ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Namanya, siapa tadi namanya? Ehm, namanya adalah Tobi. Ia, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, mengajakku bekerja sama untuk menghabisi satu kota. Imbalannya lumayan, mengingat aku adalah anggota ANBU yang kere. Tapi, aku tentu saja tidak setuju. Ia ingin aku membantunya menghabisi kota tempat aku bekerja? Itu gila. Aku bekerja sebagai ANBU dikota ini, berarti aku mengabdi dikota ini sepanjang kontrakku! Ya, aku bukan ANBU yang memiliki kontrak selamanya. Aku hanya memiliki kontrak mengabdi dikota ini selama 7 tahun. Tapi tetap saja ini kotaku kan?

"Namaku Tobi, apa kau sudah lupa?" tanyanya. Aku memang hampir lupa tadi. Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika namanya benar-benar Tobi. Maksudku, melihat dari teknik yang ia lakukan, ia bukan sekedar ninja yang tidak memiliki marga. Teknik bola api, yang 10 menit lalu ia perlihatkan, adalah teknik keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang sudah punah 7 tahun yang lalu dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke, seorang anak remaja labil yang mengincar pembunuh Uchiha.

"margamu?"

"tidak ada"

"Uchiha?"

"…." Dan ia diam lagi. Huft. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan keadaan ini. Apakah ia sedang berfikir? Apakah ia terkejut? Aku tidak bisa memprediksinya. Kenapa ia harus mengenakan topeng, sih? Apa wajahnya jelek?

"hem… aku rasa, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong."

"oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, siapa kau?" aku bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia bersedia untuk mengakui jati dirinya.

"namaku, Uchiha Madarra."

"…" aku terdiam selama 3 menit sambil menatap lekat topengnya dan mata kanannya. Uchiha? Madarra? Bukankah ia sudah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu? Tapi, melihat tekniknya, yang lumayan membuatku hampir mati ini, membuatku sedikit berfikir. Kalau benar ia adalah Uchiha Madara, pasti ia sudah tua. Tapi ia tampak muda, sekitar 20an, apa ia menggunakan jurus seperti Hokage Tsunade? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku, jenius dari ANBU ini, dapat mengenal umur seseorang dari Chakranya. Dia jelas tidak berumur ratusan tahun!

"hahahahhaha…." Aku meledakkan tawa.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"sudahlah… jangan membohongiku, aku tahu umurmu hanya berbeda 12 tahun dariku!" ujarku sambil tertawa nyaring. Dasar bodoh! Ia kembali terdiam.

"baiklah, aku kalah…" ia melambaikan tangannya, lalu dengan tangannya itu, ia melepas topengnya.

"kau…"

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Wajahnya tampak familiar. Tentu saja, meskipun aku melihat wajah sisi kanannya tampak bekas luka yang cukup parah. Aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Ya, aku pernah melihat wajahnya difoto milik Kakashi-senpai. Meskipun ketika itu mereka masih muda. Tapi aku yakin, sangat yakin, orang itu adalah Uchiha Obito.

"tapi aku pikir kau sudah…"

"mati?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, ia lalu tersenyum dan kembali mengenakan topengnya. Mungkin ia takut ada yang mengetahui jati dirinya, lagipula ditengah hutan ini siapa yang akan mengenalnya? Orang datang saja adalah sebuah keajaiban. "aku berhasil selamat."

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera kembali?" tanyaku lagi. Ia kembali terdiam. Aku salah ya?

"ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau mengerti…" ia lalu berdiri.

"kau mau pergi?"

"hem…lagipula kau juga tidak menerima tawaranku."

"kau mudah menyerah ya?" godaku. Padahal dalam hati aku benar-benar bersyukur ia tidak ingin membunuhku lagi.

"aku akan kembali lagi. Aku harap kau berubah pikiran." Ia menghilang. Benar-benar manusia misterius. Aku sendiri terdiam. Apakah aku harus bertanya pada Kakashi-senpai? Ah, entahlah.

.

.

.

"jadi, Kakashi membunuh Rin?"

"hem…" ujarnya sambil memainkan kunai ditangan kanannya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menyantap makan siangku.

"tapi, kurasa, apa yang dilakukan senpai itu benar loh, itu kan tugas dari Konoha!" jawabku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Obito langsung mengeras. Ia menggertak. Aku hanya bisa menelan makanan dengan susah payah. Kalau dia membunuhku disaat aku makan begini, aku pasti mati! "maaf, maaf. Aku tahu. Memang susah menerima kenyataan jika orang yang kita cintai mati didepan kita."

"ini bukan masalah didepan atau dibelakang, atau disamping atau dimanapun itu. Tapi Kakashi sudah melanggar janjinya!" tegasnya sambil melempar kunai padaku. Untung saja nilai ujian refleksku sempurna, kepalaku pasti pecah kalau tidak menghindar.

"yah, kau benar…" aku mengangguk dan lanjut makan.

"kau tidak akan mengerti, Asuka…" ujarnya lagi. Tidak juga, pikirku, orangtua dan keempat kakakku mati dibunuh didepanku kok. Bahkan aku sendiri masih diincar oleh pembunuh itu. Aku mengerti dengan baik. Tapi mungkin, aku tidak mengerti tentang janji-antar-pria milik Obito dan Kakashi-senpai.

"sudah, jangan banyak bicara, Kakek tidak mau makan?" aku menawarkan makananku. Ia terdiam lalu mengambil salah satu makananku. Hehe, perutnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"hentikan memanggilku kakek" ujarnya sambil makan.

"itu salahmu sendiri memperkenalkan diri dengan nama orang tua!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menoleh kekanan. Tampaknya ia kesal. "kakek, apa kau marah?"

"aku sedang makan!" ujarnya. Tapi, dengan melihat telinganya yang memerah, aku yakin ia tampak kesal.

Sejak kapan aku mulai akrab dengannya? Entahlah, yang kuingat, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia mendatangiku ditempat aku latihan, di hutan belantara ini. Ia datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Benar-benar persis jelangkung! Ia pasti akan mengatakan 'apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?' lalu aku akan menjawab 'aku tidak setuju!' hahaha.

Dan hari ini, entah kenapa ia menceritakan tentang Rin, cinta pertamanya, atau mungkin cinta matinya kali. Ketika itu Kakashi dan ia memiliki janji untuk selalu menjaga Rin, tapi karena terjadi kecelakaan, akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rin yang dibunuh Kakashi demi tugas seorang ninja. Kurasa, karena itu ia ingin membunuh Kakashi, bukan hanya Kakashi, tapi semua warga dikota. Dia memang gila! Yakin!

"kakek, tak apa ya melepas topengmu?" tanyaku padanya. Yah, dari tadi ia melepas topengnya, karena itu aku tahu ekspresi yang ia keluarkan.

"aku baru sadar, tidak ada orang selain kita di hutan ini…"

.

.

.

"Cukup sudah. Jangan berbohong padaku! Kakek, bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi seorang Mizukage? Keberadaanmu saja cukup menganehkan. Hahahaha…" aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku begitu mendengar Obito mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi Mizukage. Dasar manusia sinting!

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengatur negeri itu dengan benar kan?" aku yakin yang ia maksud 'mengatur' itu adalah 'mengendalikan', 'menguasai' dan 'menghancurkan'. Aku mencoba menerima apa yang ia katakan. Lagipula kemungkinan itu tetap ada kan? Mengingat ia adalah dalang organisasi kriminal terbesar didunia, Akatsuki. Apa saja bisa terjadi bila ia mau.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Lagipula kau memang manusia yang tidak bisa ditebak, kakek!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya dan merebahkan dirinya dihamparan rumput. Tampaknya ia lelah. Aku pun ikut berbaring disamping kepalanya, sekarang kami bagai huruf L.

"Sudah kukatakan, kan? Jangan memanggilku, kakek? Kau bilang umur kita hanya berbeda 12 tahun " ujarnya.

"lalu, kau mau dipanggil apa? Paman?" tanyaku sambil berbalik dan kini menatap wajahnya yang menatap langit.

"ah, terserah kau saja" ujarnya sambil kembali menutup mata. Melihatnya seperti ini, entah kenapa membuatku… kasihan. Aku mencoba menyentuh bekas luka dimata kanannya dengan perlahan.

"apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyentuh bekas luka itu.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Ia lalu menoleh padaku.

"kau kasihan padaku, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya membuatku terkejut, sekali lagi.

"apanya? Tidak kok!" ujarku.

"heh, jangan berbohong! Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering mengunjungi mu!" ujarnya terus tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Wajahku memerah. Apa maksudnya, sih?

"meskipun kauu sering mengunjungiku, aku tetap tidak mau!" ujarku. "tapi, kau sering ke Konoha, kenapa chakramu tidak terdeteksi oleh ANBU Konoha?" tanyaku lagi.

"karena aku hebat!" jawabnya. Yah, aku lupa. Ia pria yang misterius.

.

.

.

"Apa kau pacaran dengan Aburame?"

"buahh- eh?"

Obito membuatku mengeluarkan kembali air yang sudah masuk dimulutku. Untung saja ia bisa menghindar, kalau tidak pasti wajahnya basah.

"maaf, bagaimana bisa kau berfikir aku pacaran dengan Aburame?" aku mengelap mulutku dan kembali minum.

"kau sangat dekat dengannya" jawabnya.

"eh, kok kau ta- ah, salahku, kau memang manusia serba tahu. Itu karena dia ketua timku untuk bulan ini sampai bulan depan!" jawabku. Ia mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya. Aku minum lagi.

"Berarti kau pacaran dengan Hyuga!"

"buahh- apa?!" aku kembali mengeluarkan air yang ada dimulutku.

"kau sering bersamanya!" ujarnya lagi.

"itu karena ia tetanggaku! Lagipula daripada bersama manusia tembok seperti dia, lebih baik aku bersama Shikamaru!" ujarku lagi. Ada-ada saja dia. Aku minum lagi.

"jadi, kau pacaran dengan Nara?"

"buaahh- Heh?" seperti kejadian tadi, aku mengeluarkan air yang ada dimulutku.

"maksudku lebih baik daripada dengan Neji. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"atau si rambut merah? Kau suka laki-laki yang lebih muda ya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Orang ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala.

"aku hanya mencoba ramah dengan orang luar." Jawabku. "kenapa? Apa kau sudah melupakan Rin, dan beralih untuk menyukaiku?"

"…"

Ah, aku salah ya? Aku melihat Obito hanya terdiam lalu menundukkan kepala. Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Cih, kenapa aku menanyakan hal sensitive begini?

"maaf…"

"tidak apa-apa…"

"…"

"Obito, tidakkah kau memikirkannya lagi?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya. "balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun…"

"aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, Asuka" ujarnya "dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dengan apa yang sudah aku putuskan."

"apa kau tidak bisa melupakan semuanya? Lagipula kau masih muda, kan? Pergilah ke negeri lain, bukankah kau sudah pergi ke negeri Air? Kau bisa menjalani hidup yang baru disana. Menetaplah, dan cari pasangan disana. Kau bisa memulai semua dari awal…" ujarku. Sebenarnya ini sulit aku katakan, mengingat Uchiha bukanlah orang yang mudah digoyahkan keputusannya. Hal itu yang sudah aku pelajari dari sahabatku, Sasuke.

"aku tidak bisa."

"kau hanya belum mencobanya…"

"tidak."

"Obito…"

"aku tidak bisa melupakan, Rin!" ia mengeraskan suaranya. Membuat tubuhku bergetar. Aku sudah membuat seorang Uchiha terusik. Ia menahan suaranya. Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan melihat raut wajahnya.

"maafkan aku…" aku meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia hanya terdiam. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tapi sejauh yang aku ketahui dari Uchiha adalah rasa cinta yang sangat besar. Dan aku merasakan dari kehangatan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak salah suka?" tanyaku pada tetanggaku, Hinata, yang sedang berjalan bersamaku menuju pasar. Akhirnya aku punya waktu libur untuk menyalurkan bakat terpendamku dan satu-satunya bakat wanita milikku, memasak.

"eh, apa maksudmu, Asuka-chan?" tanyanya. Wajahnya kontan memerah. Benar-benar mudah terbawa suasana.

"Uzumaki! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang seperti itu! Dia memang orang yang berusaha keras, tapi apa yang kau sukai dari dia? Dia tidak kaya, tidak pintar, tidak tampan! Huft, Inuzuka sedikit lebih baik darinya!" ujarku. Uzumaki Naruto, pembuat rusuh dikota yang disukai Hinata, memang tidak punya kelebihan sama sekali kecuali sifat pantang menyerahnya.

"Asuka-chan!" Hinata tampak kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, putri Hyuga ini membuatku heran. "itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau mengerti!"

"iya, aku memang tidak mengerti! "

"memangnya Asuka pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku lalu berfikir. Pernah tidak ya? Aku memang dekat dengan Gaara, tapi aku tidak yakin menyukainya. Aku selalu bersama Sasuke dan Sasuke memang keren sih, tapi aku yakin tidak menyukainya. Aku senang ketika bersama Yamato-senpai, tapi aku juga yakin tidak menyukainya.

"tidak!" gelengku dan kembali berjalan. Aku melihat wajah Hinata menampakkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk dengan dunia bunuh-membunuh.

"apa tidak ada seseorang yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan apa itu? Banyak orang yang membuatku tersenyum. Salah satunya kau, Hanabi, Obito… loh?

"apa tidak ada seseorang yang membuatmu semangat?" tanyanya lagi. Heh, kalau yang membuatku semangat, tentu saja banyak. Misalnya Hokage, paman penjual ramen, Obito… loh?

"apa tidak ada seseorang yang membuat hatimu berdebar?" tanyanya lagi. Tunggu, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Hinata! Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"ada tidak?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajahku. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatapnya heran. Apaan sih?

"entahlah. Aku tidak tahu!" aku berjalan dengan cepat.

"Asuka… ada tidak?"

"tidak ada!" ujarku meski didalam hatiku tampak tidak karuan. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu sih? Dan kenapa wajah Obito muncul dikepalaku? Ah, ada yang tidak beres.

"Asuka, wajahmu memerah." Ujar Hinata.

"hanya perasaanmu saja. Wajahku tidak memerah, kok!"

.

.

.

"ayo berduel!"

"sampai mati?"

"heh, sampai matahari terbenam saja."

"oke…"

Dan kami pun memulai duel kami yang entah keberapa kali dan mungkin yang terakhir. Duel itu telah berlangsung kurang lebih selama 6 jam. Benar-benar 6 jam mematikan. Aku beberapa kali hampir mati. Ia memang masih menahan kekuatannya, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku sekarat. Heh, meskipun begitu, ia juga tidak bisa meremehkanku. Aku, yang disebut 'si Jenius ANBU' ini, tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Aku menikmati setiap dentingan suara benda tajam selama 6 jam itu. Sensasi gesekan benda itu dengan kulitku serta aroma anyir darah membuatku semangat untuk mencengkramnya. Meskipun terasa sedikit perih karena beradu dengan keringat yang mengalir, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Suara pohon yang satu persatu tumbang dan angin yang menerbangkan daun dan rerumputan menambah semangatku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengajakku untuk berduel? Apa ia sudah melupakan dendamnya? Apa ia berubah pikiran? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak sempat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ukh, suara ledakkan dari jarak 10 meter membuat telingaku berdenging. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" tanyanya disela-sela ia melempar shuriken padaku. Aku segera melompat. Sempat-sempatnya ia bertanya.

"heh? Aku tidak pernah setuju, kakek!" ujarku dan segera melempar kertas bom padanya "katsu!" dan suara ledakan terdengar. Ia menghilang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku yang mulai kabur.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kontrak dengan Konoha habis?" tanyanya lagi kali ini ia meniupkan bola api. Aku segera melakukan segel tangan dan menyemburkan bola air.

"aku akan pergi ke tempat keluarga jauhku dan membuka toko obat!" jawabku dan segera menangkis kunai yang ia lemparkan dengan pedangku. Benar-benar kecepatan yang luar biasa, kalau tadi aku tidak membawa pedang, mungkin mataku jadi korban.

"apa kau tidak ingin menikah?" tanyanya sambil menendangku. Apa ini saatnya serangan jarak dekat? Tangan kiriku menahannya dan aku pun berputar mencoba menendang kepalanya. Kena! Ia terlempar sejauh 20 meter, tidak buruk.

"heh, aku tidak berfikir kesitu. Tapi mungkin aku mau jika denganmu, hahaha…" aku tertawa. Eh, apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Ia juga tampak terkejut dan mengelap mulutnya yang berdarah. Ia lalu bersandar di pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"sudah terbenam!" ia menunjuk langit dibelakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja. Hari sudah sangat gelap, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun seberkas cahaya dibarat. Hanya bulan yang memantulkan cahaya dengan susah payah bersama bintang-bintang.

"iya…" aku berjalan menujunya sambil memegang bahuku yang berdarah. Aku ikut bersandar disampingnya. Aku memberikan pengobatan kepada bahuku, dengan segera lukanya mulai mengecil. "apa kau perlu ku obati?" tanyaku.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Apa mungkin ia masih syok dengan celetukkanku? Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan! Mana tong sampah? Aku mau membuang wajahku! Aku tidak tahu harus menaruhnya dimana.

"kenapa kau mau duel denganku?" tanyaku padanya lagi.

"kapan kontrakmu habis?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"hem? 2 tahun lagi." Jawabku. Ia tampak mengangguk.

"aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku 2 tahun lagi." Ujarnya. Aku tersentak, ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk berhenti, ya? "karena itu aku berduel denganmu. Untuk perpisahan."

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Kau aman sekarang" ujarnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku menutup mataku perlahan dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan itu?" tanyaku.

"aku sudah memutuskannya."

"kau tidak berfikir untuk mencari hal lain?"

"tidak"

"apa kau tidak bisa melupakan Rin?"

"aku tidak mau melupakannya"

"…" ukh, rasanya hatiku, entah kenapa, tidak suka mendengar jawaban itu. Orang ini benar-benar berbeda. Kenapa juga ia tidak bisa melupakan Rin dan menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih baik seperti orang lainnya? Perempuan didunia ini kan bukan hanya Rin?

"aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya, tapi itu percuma. Aku akan mencintai Rin selamanya." Ujarnya lagi. Aku memegang erat kain bajunya. Aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa.

"…"

"tapi, aku senang ketika bersamamu.…" dari suaranya, aku yakin ia tersenyum. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Darah ditanganku yang keluar dari luka bertemu dengan keringat dari tubuhnya.

"dasar bodoh! Jangan banyak bicara… aku sedang menahan sakit!" ujarku padanya. Benar. Aku sedang menahan sakit. Sakit yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat. Lebih sakit dari pada katana yang mengiris tubuhku atau hantaman keras tanah ditubuhku ataupun radiasi ledakan yang melemparku. Rasa itu benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak tahu sumber dari rasa sakit itu. Aku sendiri tidak melihat luka ditempat rasa sakitku. Tapi, tidak ada luka, bukan berarti itu tidak sakit, kan?

"apa kau akan mati?" tanyanya.

"bodoh. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum dirimu, kakek!" berhentilah bercanda. Mungkin kau tidak melihat air yang keluar dari mataku ditengah gelapnya hutan pada malam hari. Tapi tak apa. Lebih baik kau tidak melihatnya. Karena itu memalukan.

"Asuka…"

"hem…"

"maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

…**..**

**- THE END -**

…**.**

**Dan inilah nasib seorang perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki korban gagal move on! Hahaha… emang rada gaje sih. Rencana mau bikin AU. Tapi saya adalah author yang selalu gagal membuat AU. Jadi, karena itu, saya minta maaf atas segala OOC nya.**

**Sangkyu! **** ketemu lagi di FF lain.**


End file.
